Psycho Couple
by The assassinOmorose
Summary: Johnny is trying to move on from Devi. Will he get help from a new acquaintance? Warning: Gory, smut, and extreme violence. I do not own JtHM I only own the characters I have made. I wish I owned it but I don't. Thanks for the read.


_Hello dear people of planet Earth! Hopefully you do not know me. My name is Johnny C. But, the ones that live long enough to know me call me Nny. Or, perhaps to the younger audience you can call me by my title._

_Johnny the Homicidal Maniac._

_Long is it not?_

Walking through downtown at night is very dangerous. There are several individuals such as myself lurking around. I looked down an alley way and noticed a police officer receiving oral sex from a hermaphrodite prostitute. "Bleh." I said trying to hold down the bagel I had eaten. I noticed several males and females stepping into an insignificant car which I believe is called a 'bug' and witnessed them engaging in a grotesque orgy. "_How can they handle touching several people!?"_ I thought to myself. I suddenly got the urge to get a cherry fizzy. I walked to the closest convenient store that was fairly clean considering what I'm used to.

"Hey legs, welcome to the store." A woman in her late teens or early twenties answered. She had a long black ponytail that went down to her waist, a piercing in both ears and one purple cart ledge piercing, she had dark scarlet red lipstick on, grey eye shadow, neatly plucked eyebrows, a slender face with sharp features, a black form fitting shirt with the words "If you can talk behind my back you're close enough to kiss my ass." With black and white striped are warmers. I couldn't see her lower half because of the counter.

"My name is Johnny." I stared at her with curiosity.

"Nice to meet you Johnny," She stuck her hand out to greet me. "I'm Violet."

"I don't shake hands…I have personal space issues."

"Oh," she withdrew her hand. "So…. If I were to, let's say, jump the counter and hug you what would your reaction be?" She smiled.

I turned to completely face her "More than likely I would stab you in the jaw."

"But what if before you stabbed me in the jaw I slit your throat?"

It was dead silence for the longest time. "I don't know what I would do in that situation."

She jumped over the counter revealing black finger nails with "fuck yeah" written on each nail, a green ruffled skirt, black fetus heels, and black and white stockings. "I'm right here." She put both her hands on her hips "Do something." An 'I know something you don't know' smile etched her face.

"You honestly don't want to fight me. I don't play fair." I spread my legs out to meet her height in the heels. We were about the same height with perhaps an inch difference.

"Honestly I do if I haven't moved away yet."

"Are you trying to dig a grave for yourself?"

"No, but I'm bored. Maybe Hell will be fun."

"It's not." I shook my head.

She stretched her hand out to touch me. I etched back to avoid it ready to draw one of the knives I had stashed away in my coat. But, before I could a customer came into the store and she sashayed over to the counter greeting him.

"Oh it's you Percy," If I wasn't behind her I would be able to see the look of disgust that was also in her voice. "What do you want?"

"I want to date you! I don't understand why you hate me so much! I'd treat you right and I'd hold you tight baby all through the night!" He started to scream and also, try to serenade her.

"I loved that song but now I hate it. Listen Percy, I never liked you. I was nice to you simply because we were neighbors. Nothing more, nothing less; I have no feelings for you. As that delusional fantasy you came up with started it must inevitably end."

I listened to her speak and noticed the same form of tone I had with Devi. There was nothing but a bad memory from where I stood. She turned her head to the left to look at me "Johnny, I'll be done with this guy in a few, I'll make ya somethin' nice." She closed her eyes and made a toothy grin at me.

"WHO THE HELL IS HE!?" Percy spat ignoring the fact that he had heard my name just prior.

"He's someone you shouldn't have even seen since you shouldn't have even been here." She pointed her finger up to his face just now sitting on the counter with her legs hanging off towards me. Percy began walk towards me.

"You little shit! You think you're so hot don't you?!" He stepped even closer towards me as I started to poor the wrong kind of fizzy into my cup.

"Go away." I made a shooing motion with my hand.

"You don't tell me pip squeak! Do you know who I am?! I'm Percy Buh mother fucking Jenkins!"

"Okay Percy Buh Mother fucking ugly Jenkins. You should be mad at whoever gave you that name. Not me."

Percy grabbed my collar and lifted me to his level.

"You little shit! You stay away from my girlfriend!"

By that time Violet was grabbing his arm pushing him to release me.

"Percy quit being an asshole and put Johnny down!" She yanked at his arm before he slapped her and she slid towards the counter hitting her head. She was out cold. I stared at Percy the jock that was slobbering over himself to see if he could violate her unconscious body. I was just going to leave but, I thought of the surprise she was to give me and decided to slice his crown off with a machete; a lot more blood came out then I thought it would. It didn't shock me when I saw he possessed a hole in the top half of his skull. Possibly from a lobotomy. FOOK! This mentally insane reject bothers me to no end! DOUBLE FOOK!

I severed lobotomized head and pulled the left over half of his brain from his gigantic skull. I disemboweled him and stuffed him in the upper part of the toilet. He fit like a glove. Right when I was about to leave Violet opened her eyes and saw the blood scattered everywhere.

"What…what happened?" She looked around with tired eyes.

"Just another ordinary day." I clutched myself for a personal hug and eyed her walking behind the register.

"I know what happened," She slid her hand across the countertop. "and I know just who you are."

I lowered my eyes to slits and looked at her with pure anger "You have no idea who I am." I removed two daggers and crossed them over my chest.

She kissed two of her fingers and touched her behind. "I'm not one for a story, however, if you honestly think you're going to do something to me you can bring it…." She dragged out still tired from the head trauma she endured previously. I leapt forward to strike her with my daggers but before I could she positioned a Mr. Fizzy in my face.

"Cherry is the best kind, I thought you might like it my man." She licked her top lip and I watched as she retracted it back within her mouth.

"Take this peace token, let us start over." She slid the cup that I was now sipping out of out of her hand and begun making circles with her finger on the counter top.

"I'm Violet Von Hellsinger." She blew me a kiss.

"I'm Johnny C. but, you can call me 'Nny'." I caught the kiss with my hand.


End file.
